A Rather Odd Journey Through Time and Space
by PixelBoy
Summary: A normal morning for Me goes odd. I have a bad feeling about the rest of the day. Things that it will/currently include(s) (Little References): A Clockwork Orange, Gorillaz, Doctor Who, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Scott Pilgrim, Jekyll, Sherlock, Supernatural, Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, Donnie Darko, Fight Club, Watchmen, and other stuff I can't think of. I hope you like it.


It started off as any normal morning, breakfast, TV, and then walking to work. Work for a 16 year old is working at the a deli. People told me London was this amazing place. This is a little bit farther than shithole. I live here with my Mom. My parents divorced when I was about 6. That's about it. I was walking 2 block away from my work I looked on my watch I still have 40 minutes. I decided to pick up food from a restaurant on Bakers Street. The man there asked what I wanted to eat but before I could answer these men walked in. One was taller black curly hair, cheekbones, and a trench coat. The smaller man (who was shorter than I am) has straight blond/grayish hair, a funny nose, and a terrible sweater on. I awkwardly sat there for a while. I stood up and left the man didn't even notice. I walked down the street and got there early, hungry. I made myself a sandwich and after I was done eating I put on my apron, gloves and was ready for the day. 5 minutes before I left a man who looked like he'd been through shit walked up. Old around 40, giant bags under eyes, little to no nails, black/ grey curly hair, looked like a druggy.

I said "Another one of those days"

"You have no idea"

After writing the order down I asked for the name to put on the sandwich. He looked at me and said "Jackman, Tom Jackman" I wrote it down and made the sandwich. After he came out of the bathroom he was walking towards the door.

"Hey! Mr. Jackman!"

He turned around. But it wasn't him. Or at least he looked different. He walked up and said "Oh sorry Mr. Jackman isn't home right now may I take a message?"

He looked dangerous "Um..your sandwich" He looked at it. Picked it up, devoured it and walked out. My face was completely baffled. I finally got off and it was 5:30 p.m. I was walking down the street when I saw this randomly placed police box. I looked around. No one noticed it. I knocked on it. This man jumped out. He was taller. Tweedy coat, bowtie, lanky, and slicked hair. He looked at me.

He asked "How do you see me?"

"How do people NOT see you!"

He brought out this wand looking thing with a green light at the end. And waved it around (it a weird whirling kind of sound) I flicked it opened and said "You come in!" He grabbed me and pulled me in.

END OF PART 1

I felt like I was in an optical illusion. I ran outside. I looked at the box. I put my hands on it and ran around the box. I ran back in.

"It's bigger on the inside! This isn't real. I must be sleeping wake up."

"Oh my friend you definitely aren't dreaming"

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm the Doctor!"

"Doctor Who?"

He gave me this slick grin "Just the Doctor. And who are you?"

"I'm Tyler! Tyler Blackwood" We shook hands.

"Well Tyler Blackwood where do you want to go?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anywhere in time and space anything that has or will ever happen where do you want to go?"

"You sound like you've said that before"

"Many many years ago, well for you it was just last year never mind. Where do you want to go?"

"Um Britain near future 20 years"

"Quite a nasty place are you sure?"

"Yeah" I'm skeptical about this whole thing

The box started to shake and things started to move it felt like the boxes was moving and after about 2 minutes the Doctor ran and opened the door.

"Here we are!" It looked like a dump. Crumbled buildings.

I stepped out. It smelt horrible. I looked to see where we were. We looked like we were under a bridge. I saw something move. It was a drunk. I knew he was a drunk because he started to sing in a slurred tone. Then these 4 men walked up to him all dressed in white jumpsuits or something started to talk to him. I just watched. Then they started to beat the old drunk. I picked up something on the ground I couldn't see what it was and I ran over. When I got there I looked and it was a tire iron. They all looked at me.

The one that I guess is the leader looked at me and said with a smile "Hey my droogies look what we have here"

End Of Part 2

"A little hero! Oh this is a treat droogies!" He said while walked around me.

"Just leave the drunk alone and go on your way so I don't have to hurt you"

"We have something to filly with boys"

I swung the tire iron and the leader looking one pulled up a cane and caught it. I kicked him in the gut. He stumbled back. The others started to take their swings I ducked and jumped back from the fight. They followed me. I hit the biggest one in the face with the tire iron, he dropped. The other ones kept on swinging they didn't mind helping their friend. I hit another one in the foot. "OW MY NOGA!" and grabbed his foot. I hit one more in the gut. It was just me and the leader.

"I'm going to cut of your yarbles!" He said

"My what?"

"Your bullocks!"

I could tell he was getting frustrated at this point.

"Speak English!"

"I am!" He stood up and yelled things I wouldn't like to get into at the moment. I took my shot and I swung at his face. It connected and he fell back. I immediately ran to the blue police box. I tried to run into it but the door was locked. I banged on the door. They started to get up one by one. Then they were running over to me. When they were about 5 feet from me the door finally opened. I fell in. The Doctor closed the door and locked it. He ran and started to press all these buttons and levers and such and the box started to move again.

"Next stop, somewhere I don't know!" He yelled.

The box continued to shake for a while and jumped out after. I followed and looked. There was a strange mansion. There was odd noises and colors coming from it. I looked at the Doctor, he looked back.

"Looks like the site of a horror movie." He said

"Like one that would rock"

END OF PART 3


End file.
